1) Under the Starlight
by Twins of Power
Summary: Sea Hawk prepares a surprise that Adora did not expect.


Under the starlight

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: remembering, I DO NOT SPEAK ENGLISH with fluency, and I had to use google translator to be able to go to English!

N / A: I do not own ANY character mentioned in the story. Just as He-man and She-ra are not of mine and no character attached to them..

This is the first fanfic, which will be followed by ''A Forgotten Past ''.

A / N: Rewritten and corrected for spelling mistakes! This story was written for entertainment and I hope you like it!

xxXXXxx

As the sun set on the dusk, the view of the sunset at sea was more beautiful than ever. This event could always surprise Sea Hawk, but today this beautiful view had a special meaning for him, because it would be today that he would ask for the hand of Adora in marriage. Hawk looked at his girlfriend who was hugging him watching the sunset aboard the Solar Sailor and when he opened a smile of love, he could not believe that he was already with her at 3 years and that he would finally propose to her.

Hawk and Adora had met by chance in the forest and met when Hawk surprised her as she wondered why she was spying on her ship. Normally he would leave the subject aside and release her after asking, but she struggled to free herself from her grip and succeeded, that was something that impressed him. Hawk had already come across several spying his ship, men and women, and he thought that this would just be another spy, but as soon as she turned to him and his eyes met for the first time he felt different and considering her gaze, though somewhat frightened by his taking her by surprise, also had a strange glow indicating that she felt the same as him, and Sea Hawk had to admit, he liked her from the moment he saw her, but at the time he did not know it yet then he left that strange feeling aside, but as the days passed since he met her he did not stop thinking about her and the feelings grew stronger each time they met, which was becoming frequent since he joined the rebellion because every time he arrived with the supplies to the rebels she was in the harbor, which was built in the part of the forest that had contact with the sea. As the months passed they became closer and closer.

Well, a year had passed since they met and he took the courage to talk to her about what she felt, and it was in a part of the forest that had a view to the sea, shortly after revealing to her the captain was surprised at to know that she felt the same and went there, facing the sea, that he asked her in courtship and they kissed for the first time.

Since then, in the last three years he has completely entered the rebellion, met Adora's brother and parents, made new friends, enemies, lost his ship, but then gained another and met his father whom he still had to introduce to Adora, got the medallions in an adventure that he and Adora had to save a witch ... Yeah, he had nothing to complain about the events of the last 4 years.

Swen's voice took him out of his reverie.

'' Adora please excuse me, but I'll borrow the captain for a minute. ''

Adora laughed, then said.

'' Of course Swen. '' She turns to Falcon and lifts her head to kiss him, since he is taller than she is.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, and shortly after he was done, he looked up at her smiling and released her, following Swen into the cabin and leaving Adora on the deck.

Adora smiled at her boyfriend, she knew him too well not to notice that something was happening, but as her head was in the rebellion and how long they could be without She-ra, she could not figure out what it was that Hawk was planning.

She sighed at the thought of She-ra and turned her attention to the horizon. It had been three years since she and Hawk they was dating and she could not tell him about her alter ego, but it was something she desperately wanted to say.

xxXXXxx

''Preparations for tonight's dinner are ready, Captain! '' Swen mentioned cheerfully once they entered the booth and closed the door. '' I still can not believe it! You will even propose to her! ''

Hawk laughed at Swen's reaction, but it was not as funny as when he told his sailors for the first time that he would ask for Adora's hand. And everyone helped him plan this evening, them and Madam Razz, who later learned that Swen had spoken to her following an order from Falcon, and she was very happy.

But what really surprised the Falcon was the reaction of Adora's parents! On her last visit to Eternia he went with her and stayed with her most of the day, but when she and Adam left to go to the city, he took the chance to speak with the kings and he remembered very well that day ...

TWO WEEKS BEFORE.

Hawk found the king and queen in the king's office and knocked on the door before entering.

'' Come in. '' He heard the king speak, and as he went in, the man-at-arms left the room, pausing to give a nod to Falcon who waved back and entered the room.

'' Majesties ... ''

"Hawk!" The queen exclaimed with a smile, motioning for him to sit down. '' I thought you'd be with Adora and Adam. ''

'' No your majesties, I stayed because I had to ask you something. '' Hawk sat up and answered a little nervously.

The kings looked at each other expectantly, then returned their attention to Hawk.

'' And the question is? '' Randor asked with a small smile, already having an idea of what it was.

"Sire, I've been courting Adora for 3 years and during that time I realized that I can not live without her ..." Falcon began and the more he spoke, the more the king and the queen smiled. '' ... and I have come to ask for your blessing to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. ''

The king took a deep breath to regain his posture and try to reduce his huge smile a little, then said. '' Hawk, I must admit that when Adora told us that you were a pirate, I was a bit doubtful and thought you would want to be with her at the time to be the prince of Eternia but seeing how you protect her so much in Etheria as here and how much your dating and friendship lasted, I saw that there was no evil in you and that you looked at her with love, not with prestige that you are dating the princess of Eternia . In a couple of years, I saw that you would be a great prince and I began to consider you as a second child, even though it took me a long time to realize that my daughter is no longer that baby, but an adult woman was dating.'' Randor paused with a small laugh. '' I'm happy with her choice, you have my blessing to ask her to marry. ''

'' Just like mine. '' The queen nodded, then got up and went to Hawk who also stood, and hugged him. ''Welcome to family!''

'' Yes Hawk, welcome to family. Now let's talk about the part of you going to be a prince. '' Randor spoke a little more seriously now, but still happy.

''Yes sir.''

"Well, Adora always comes home when she takes classes on both the court etiquette and the history of the planet in a general summary of events. And I think you'd better come with her to take the same classes as she did when you asked her to marry him. "

'' If I can, I come majesty, but I'm always traveling the planet because of the supplies that the rebellion can not be without. ''

'' But if you can come, we do not want one of the future kings do not know about the planet that will rule ... ''

'' One of the future kings? But Adora and I thought Adam was the heir. ''

'' The law says that the elder is the heir in the normal case, but in the case of the twins the king has two options, or put the firstborn as heir, or put both twins as heirs. '' Marlena revealed the main rule that kings must follow when they have children.

"And since Adora is the eldest, as much as she is far more than ready to rule, and the kingdom now sees this, we think she would want to rule not just with her husband at her side, but with her brother who grew up here and knows a little more about Eternia, which can help her, "Randor said, looking seriously at Hawk.

'' Adam and Adora know that? '' Hawk said once he overcame the shock.

'' Only Adam, we talked to him yesterday just after the decree went out into the kingdom that both twins would be heirs. We're still going to talk to Adora and plan to talk to her tonight. "The queen provided.

'' It's going to be a shock news, I want to be with her. ''

The king smiled and nodded.

That night they spoke to Adora and just as Hawk spoke in the king's office, she was shocked, but as they were talking she accepted that she too was the heir.

PRESENT DAYS.

Hawk had finished the final details and realized they were near the island. The island was the same as her father was, but it was on the other side of her where he would propose to Adora. Madame Razz was already there with some of her men, finishing preparations for dinner.

As he stepped out onto the deck he noticed that Adora was now sitting on the steps looking at the island. Smiling, he approached her and sat down putting his arm around her shoulders and at the same time pulling her to him. She leaned against him willingly putting her head on his shoulder as she felt him hold her tightly.

''Hawk...''

''Yes?''

'' Was not that the island we fell after the first Solar Sailor exploded? ''

'' The first and only. ''

'' Why are we going for it? ''

'' Because I have a surprise for you there and this is the only island that the horde avoids. '' Hawk got up and pulled her to stand with him.

Adora looked at him suspiciously, but stood up.

The two of them left the ship and walked on the beach and after they left the ship they saw something shining closer to the forest, closer they saw a table with two accents and romantic candles. Adora looked at Hawk with admiration and surprise, and Hawk began to smile. "Surprise." he whispered.

''Hawk! This ... this is wonderful ! "Adora said approaching.

"Good thing you liked it," He replied, pulling the chair up so she sat down.

Shortly after Adora sat down, Broom appeared with a black bow tie on his neck and a tray in his hand. He waited for Hawk to sit down to begin speaking in a strange accent, which to Adora looked like a French accent, which her mother had once spoken to her.

"For today's dinner, we have the best dishes this island has ever seen."

The couple laughed and then dinner was served.

xxXXXxx

An hour after dinner the couple strolled along the beach holding hands, the romantic mood made them forget some of the war the planet was facing.

As they halted, Falcon decided he would not wait any longer so he took Adora's free hand, making her look at him as he began to speak.

'' Adora, 4 years, before we met I did not believe that I would fall in love with someone ... but that changed when you showed up on the day you spied my ship .. ''

Adora gave a dull smile and lowered her head, but Hawk put a finger under her chin and lifted her again making their eyes meet.

'' For a while I thought it was just me and you can not imagine my surprise when you told me that you felt the same ... I had never felt this way about anyone before and I realized that I can not live without you. ''With that phrase he bent down on one knee and took only Adora's left hand, which was right-handed over his open mouth and tear-filled eyes as he laughed, she could not believe it! He was going to ask her to marry with him in the same way that is on her mother's planet!

She took a deep breath to calm herself, but it did not work. Hawk's free hand took a ring with a diamond in the tone of Adora's eyes and showed it to her. '' Princess Adora Leandra Glenn from the house of Randor. '' He began. '' Would you give me the honor of being my wife? ''

Tears of joy fell from Adora's eyes as she nodded. ''Yes! YES! "She watched as he placed the ring on her finger and as soon as he got up she kissed him and hugged him tightly as he lifted her and turned her. "I love you!" She said when they stopped.

"I love you too," Hawk whispered in her ear then pulled her back so he could see her. She was still crying, but with a big smile. Clearing the tears, he pulled her into another kiss and was interrupted by a noise, they turned their faces away and saw Swen, Madam and a good part of the crew, all looking expectantly.

'' So? '' Madam and Swen asked.

In response they both smiled and Adora raised her left hand showing the ring. "We're engaged. ''

Everyone's response was a lot of happiness, with Madam coming to embrace Adora as Swen embraced Hawk and then retreated as the crew clapped their hands and wished the couple happy.

xxXXXxx

When he remembered where they were, Hawk put his arm around Adora's waist and spoke to the crew.

'' If you'll excuse us, I have to introduce Adora to one person. ''

They all nodded, knowing who they were and went back to the ship. The ship circled the island and stopped near the mountain. Hawk and Adora disembarked and headed toward a stone wall.

'' And who would that person be? ''

Hawk smiled. ''My father.''

'' I thought he was gone. ''

'' He was missing, but I found him. He's stuck on this island, because only his enchanted air keeps him alive. ''

'' How did you find him? ''

'' After the ship exploded I fell here and I found David ... ''

'David? David Jones? The mouse? ''

'' Yes, it was he who took me to my father. And it was my father who gave me that ship. "Falcon said pointing to the Solar Sailor.

"It was him!" Adora guessed.

''Yes.''

Falcao stopped when they reached the stone wall and to Adora's surprise, as he pushed one of the stones and the wall opened, revealing a door. The two of them entered the cave.

xxXXXxx

Adora was even more astonished when they took the ship where the ship had been all those years, so she saw a ladder leading to a door. Upon reaching this door, Hawk called for his father who after a few seconds opened the door with a smile to his son.

''Hawk!''

They hugged each other until a thin, loud voice was heard. Looking down, he reached down and held out his hand to David Jones.

"It's good to see you too, David." Hawk turned his attention to his father and realized that he was looking at Adora. Placing David in his father's hand, Hawk went to Adora's side, placing his hand again at her waist.

'' This is Adora, leader of the rebellion and my bride. ''

Falcon's smile returned to his face, even happier than before. '' Bride? '' When Hawk nodded and Falcon hugged the couple.

'' Welcome to the family, my dear! ''

''Thanks''. Adora returned the smile.

''And congratulations! And good luck in putting up with the Hawk! I still wonder how you can do it. "David interrupted.

Everyone laughed.

'' Have you set the wedding date yet? '' Falcon asked.

"Not yet, I just proposed to her." Hawk replied smiling.

"Ah yes, so it's too soon to see anything," Falcon exclaimed, but then when he looked back at Adora, he had a strange feeling that he had seen someone like her.

'' Adora you look familiar, have I ever seen your parents before? ''

His son's fiancée looked surprised, but then he said. '' I find it rather improbable that you have seen them ... ''

''Because? I'm sure that yes you are very familiar! Where are your parents from?''

Adora and Hawk looked at each other.

'' My parents are the king and the queen of Eternia, a planet from another galaxy. '' Adora finally answered.

Falcon looked pale, then whispered. "Eternia? Are you Randor's daughter? ''

"Do you know my father?" Adora asked in shock.

''It's a long story...''

"Then we'd better start listening," Hawk exclaimed.

Falcon took a deep breath and began slowly, choosing not to reveal all of the story yet and by the look Hawk gave him, he knew his father was not telling it all.

"I've known your father since before marrying my wife and having Hawk, but since the horde invaded Etheria I have not spoken to him anymore.''

"Why are you keeping some parts of the story?" Hawk asked after the story ended.

'' Well, you'll find out the rest in time. '' It was the calm response.

Seeing that the tension would increase, Adora changed the subject.

'' So ... Hawk told me you can't leave this island ... ''

xxXXXxx

After an hour of conversation they had forgotten that tension and Hawk and Adora were on their way to the forest of the whisper.

"Thank you," Hawk said.

''For?

"By changing the subject to the tension does not increase," he replied hugging his new bride.

'' You're welcome, my love, but you know, I think we'll find out about this story soon. '' Adora replied by returning the hug.

''As?''

Adora drew back a little, a smile forming on her lips. '' Because tomorrow I'm going to Eternia, and since I'll be there ... ''

"You're going to ask your father. '' Hawk completed.

She agreed. "But let's not think about it until tomorrow, today was a long and wonderful day and I at least once want to think about the two of us for a while," Adora said as she leaned her head against the groom's shoulder.

Seahawk nodded and hugged her a little tighter.

xxXXXxx

If you liked, follow the history and leave your opinion in the comments!


End file.
